This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices that include electrical components.
Electronic devices include electronic components such as integrated circuits and other circuitry. Electronic components may be mounted on printed circuit boards. Metal shielding cans are often used to block electromagnetic interference. In a typical scenario, a metal shielding can is soldered to a printed circuit board so that the metal shielding can overlaps one or more electrical components on the printed circuit board. The components that are shielded in this way are protected from interference from other components in an electronic device. The presence of a shield may also help block electromagnetic interference signals that might otherwise be emitted by the components under the shield.
Conventional shielding cans are often bulky. This can make it difficult or impossible to mount electrical components in a compact electronic device where space is at a premium. At the same time, it may be difficult or impossible to omit shielding to save space, because omission of the shielding could lead to interference that would make device performance unreliable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide compact electromagnetic shielding arrangements for use in an electronic devices.